KV-2
Not what you were looking for? Were you looking for the KV-2 (R)? The KV-2 is a Tier VI Soviet Heavy Tank. It is also notably named the 'Derp Cannon' or 'Stalin's Finest' by many players. This tank features an extremely large turret, and is able to mount the 152mm M-10 howitzer. But this gun, while powerful, is immensely inaccurate and has a long reload time. It's armor remains unchanged from the KV-1 , meaning bounces are less common against this tank The KV-2 features 2 of the greatest and most powerful guns in the game (For its tier at least). The infamous feature of the tank is its 152mm M-10 Howitzer. Equipped with this gun, the KV-2 can one-shot every tier 4 in-game and some tier 5's and 6's. Using HE, this tank can do devastating amounts of damage, with an average damage of 900 odd HP, and it will attempt to do damage regardless on where the HE shell lands on the tank. The tank can also mount the 107mm ZiS-6, which sacrifices damage while increasing accuracy and decreasing reload time. However, many players will discourage the usage the 107mm, as the T-150 can use it more effectively, making the KV-2 a more inferior platform to use. Rather, players would research this gun for cross-advancements, such as the T-150 and IS line. The tank however lacks speed, and will struggle to reach top speed on rough ground. It also has a slow turret traverse speed, allowing light tanks, fast mediums and even some heavy tanks to outflank it. Armorwise, not that much. The hull armor is unchanged from the preceding KV-1. Although still roboust for sidescraping, its nevertheless inferior to the O-I and the T-150 who do far better at sidescraping. The turret features a large mantlet that can do bouncing and if you are lucky enough, there are little patches of armor located on the sides of the mantlet that can block shots if the shell does meet it. Other than that, its just a large target. A notable weak spot is the turret 'chin' in which HE shells of similar performance and caliber can penetrate and essentially leave you as a burning wreck in one shot. Gallery File:9C81B85B-6C78-406F-8165-C513BD2D2C37.jpeg File:019A22F2-1609-446C-BDA6-D93C03FC80D5.jpeg File:534706F8-A0B0-4365-9DA9-69476F340892.jpeg File:DFCDA692-510A-41F4-BB6F-A6FAA3A65643.jpeg 'Pros and Cons' 'Pros' *Excellent gun selection: 107mm or 152mm **152mm can lay waste to soft targets and damage all tanks it meets in some way **107mm is great against tanks at its tier and cross researches into the T-150 *107mm carries to the T-150 *Excellent way of jumping into the SPG line with the S-51 as an optional researchable tank *Decent armor for sidescraping *Tall turret can allow peaking over terrain and obstacles 'Cons' *Inferior 107mm platform; T-150 can utilize the 107mm better with its greater armor protection and smaller turret *Nevertheless inferior armor to other tier VI heavy tanks *Huge target for artillery *152mm has some poor AP shell penetration and gun handling *Poor view range *Radio range can let you down sometimes *This Infobox applies to the tank with the 107mm *This Infobox applies to the tank with the 152mm Category:Soviet Tanks Category:Heavy Tanks Category:Tier VI Tanks Category:USSR Tanks Category:Tanks